And The 6 Month Anniversary
by livie21
Summary: I decided to upload this a week early. This is a continuation to my other story And The Mario Kart Love Song. Hope you guys enjoy :)


Caroline rushed around the apartment kitchen, frantic in her mission. She had flour all over her clothes, her face covered in patches of the white powder. She glanced at the clock, panicking once she saw that it was 8:30 in the morning. Max might wake up soon, she had turned off her alarm in order to try to get this surprise up and running. "What the-?" Caroline squeaked in shock as she saw the pancakes she had been trying to make burst into flames. "Oh my god." The blonde grabbed a dish towel, trying to smack the fire to disappear.

"What the hell is going on!?" Max rushed out of the bedroom, pushing Caroline out of the way and grabbing the pan to place it in the sink, running water over the flaming meal.

"Why isn't the fire alarm going off?" Caroline looked at the said device by the stove, waiting for it to begin making a wailing sound.

"I took out the batteries." Max coughed, opening a window to try to wave the smoke out of their apartment.

"Why would you do that?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"My vibe ran out of batteries." The black haired girl said like it was the most rational thing to do. "A girl's gotta keep her priorities straight." She defended, seeing the disapproving look Caroline was giving her. "Besides, I never burn food; unlike you."

"Sorry we all aren't master chefs." Caroline rolled her eyes. Max grinned, finally taking a look around the kitchen, seeing ingredients spread about.

"What happened here?" She trailed a finger on the counter, leaving a clear mark where she disturbed the flour. Caroline blushed, avoiding Max's eyes.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed." Caroline sighed in defeat. "But I ruined it. I can't even make simple pancakes." The blonde pouted. Max chuckled, going about putting away the pancake ingredients.

"Why did you want to do that?" Max never really cared for breakfast, Caroline knew that.

"I wanted to do something special for you today." She huffed, watching Max clean up her mess.

"There's nothing special about a Monday." Max snorted.

"Really?" Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes. "Nothing at all?" She waited expectantly, hoping Max would get a clue. Max didn't show any signs of knowing what Caroline was talking about.

"We finally have a day off work, thank god for that cockroach infestation." Earlier that weekend Han had set off a bug bomb in the restaurant, hoping to rid the building of the cockroaches that had set up an empire in there. Unfortunately he set off more than one and now the restaurant was under serious health hazards that had to be waited out until humans or any living creature could set foot back in there.

"You're unbelievable." Caroline growled, turning to jump in her bed and curl up with the covers. Max groaned, finishing cleaning the kitchen up.

"What are you doing?"

"It's still early, I'm going back to sleep since there's nothing special about today." Caroline covered her head with her pink blankets, trying to hold back tears. Max looked outside, heavy rain pattering against the windows, silently laughing at the blonde. She walked over and gently shook Caroline.

"Come on, let's go back to bed then." Max bit her lip, trying to keep the smile off her face incase the other girl saw her.

"I _am_ in bed." Came the muffled reply of anger.

"Caroline." Max sighed. Perhaps she should've approached this in a different way.

"No." Max swore she heard the pout Caroline was sure to be sporting.

"Fine." She sighed, walking into the bedroom. Max checked back, making sure that Caroline was still in her vagina bed before ducking under her bed, feeling for the wrapped present and flowers she had hid there a week ago. Well, she hid the present under the bed a week ago, she put the flowers there last night after sneaking them past Caroline. Of course Max knew what day it was. Duh. "Caroline." Max called as she went back into the living room.

"Go away, Max."

"Come on, princess." Max gently sat on the bed, smiling softly at the lump under the blankets. "Please look at me."

"Did you just say please?" That got Caroline shooting out of the blankets and staring at her roommate with shock. Max rolled her eyes, pushing the flowers and small present at the blonde. "Max, what-?"

"Did you really think I'd forget?" The busty woman chuckled, patting down Caroline's messy hair. "You've reminded me and everybody else at the diner for weeks now what day it is today. Earl and Han texted me last night to remind me what today was, like I'd forget."

"These are real flowers." Caroline said in awe, smelling the red roses Max had given her.

"I brought out the big guns." Max teased. "I stole them, so they didn't dent my wallet."

"Seriously?" Caroline laughed.

"Just open your gift." Max nodded to the small wrapped box Caroline was holding. Doing as she was told Caroline carefully unwrapped the present, her heart beating fast from nervousness. What could Max have gotten her? They were on a tight budget, so she wasn't really expecting anything at all. She gasped as she finally opened the box.

"Oh, Max..." She pulled out a silver bracelet with a few emeralds embedded in the metal. Her eyes caught something on the inside, turning it so she could read it her eyes began to tear up. 'To my princess, from your toad' was engraved on the inside.

"I decided that cheesy romantic was the best way to go." Max leaned back on the bed, enjoying the many emotions Caroline's face was showing. "The emeralds are real by the way, along with the silver."

"How on earth did you afford this?" Caroline asked, her voice soft. Max took the bracelet from her, putting it on for her gently.

"You know; drug dealing, prostitution, and the occasional bank robbery here and there." Max grinned. Caroline smacked her arm, trying to fight the laugh that wanted to come out.

"Max." Caroline whined, wanting to know the truth.

"Don't worry, I paid for it fair and square." Many extra hours spent at their cupcake window, actually being nice to her customers so she would get more tips at the restaurant, and a small loan from Earl and Oleg. But Caroline didn't need to know that. "Happy 6 month anniversary, babe." Max softly kissed Caroline, pouring all her feelings into the kiss to show with her actions and not her words that she loved her.

"I love you." Caroline whispered against her lips, the need to say those three words too great to hold back. Max pulled away, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I know." Caroline's jaw dropped.

"You did not just Han Solo me."

"Oh come on, it's a classic!" Max laughed.

"We were having a romantic moment and you _Han Solo'd_ me!" Caroline cried with disbelief. She's never heard Max tell her that she loves her other than the time where Max had admitted it in the back of the diner after the incident with her phone. Sure that was when they were only friends, but that didn't mean that Max may feel ready to say it again, especially now that they were romantically involved.

"We could still have a romantic moment." Max wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "After all, I still need to eat my breakfast." She trailed her hand up Caroline's shirt slowly.

"You're unbelievable." Caroline giggled, allowing Max to continue.

"Hey, Caroline?" Max's voice was suddenly soft, feelings filling her usually emotionless words.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


End file.
